When Opposites Attract
by CrazyGirlR.R
Summary: Helen keeps to her self. Unfortunately bullied by the prettiest boy in school, Lucas, but what happens when Helen sister Rachel asks to come on a double date with her. Will it just be a normal boring night like Helen expects or will everything change? Bad summary but please just read the first chapter and you won't regret it :D
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for clicking on this story, I hope you enjoy it. Please show you support in writing a review. :)**

_**When Opposites Attract.**_

_**Chapter One.**_

**Helens POV.**

Today has been like many other days at school. Crap. My grades are plummeting, I'm constantly tired and last but not least I have boy trouble. Not the fluffy kind of boy trouble you'd read about in books or watch in movies, no, this is literally a 'I hate you, you hate me' Sort of thing. His name is Lucas, he is stunningly beautiful but has the personality of a lemon, all sour and bitter. In all honesty I think he picks on me simply because I'm the only person who doesn't kiss his toes.

Today has been a bad one though, I was simply minding my own bussiness when a tomato splated right next to my head, my body faced towards my locker I turn suddenly startled. The eruption of five boys laughed almost made me jump, my eyes focused on the one in the middle of the crowd, of course it was my main tormentor, Lucas. Luckly it looks as if they have any more tomatoes to chuck. I storm up to him heart beating out of my chest but anger coursing through my veins.

"What the hell was that." I demand and shove his shoulder with my hand, but obviously giving no effect. Lucas smiles down at me, sweet at first but then turning twisted and ugly.

"That? Well it wasn't me." Lucas denies. Both him and myself know the truth but I have no evidence so grunt in frustration and turn my back to him and his merry band of asshole to walking away. I was stopped about five steps forward as Lucas and his group walked past one of them tripping me. I go flying forward and crash to the floor, a pang of pain runs up my arms as they brace my fall. I get to my knees and look at the boy responsible, again their whole group laughing. Lucas and I lock eyes for a moment and I could have sworn I saw a little bit of sorry on his expression.

My vision of the boys is cut off by a teacher helping me to my feet.

"You Ok? Took quite a fall there." He says looking me over for cuts or bruises.

"I'm fine." I reply, getting steady on my feet and re-ajusting my back pack. Without another word I make my way to my next lesson which thankfully is my last.

When the last-minute ticks of lesson I grab my stuff and shove it in my bag. My shoulder almost creaks at he weight of the sack. I unlock the bike chain and begin to cycle home. Exhausted and sweaty I jump in the shower, only then do I feel the sting in my hands as I look down and realize little cuts I had not even noticed before. Fresh and clean I step out of the shower and wrap a massive white towel around me. Ready to spend the night relaxed, reading a book or watching Netflix I come into my room seeing my older sister -one year older to be specific- sprawled on my bed singing out loud and really off tune.

"Why are you in my room Rachel?" I say feeling my eyebrows lift. She sits up now looking at me.

"OK, so I came to ask you a favour. You know Hector? In my year, yeah well he asked me on a date and I felt too nervous to go by my self so I suggested a double date to the cinema and I _really _want you to be with me, please?" She asked, with big puppy dog eyes. I roll my eyes in defeat.

"When?" I ask.

"Saturday." This makes me feel even crappier, that means it's tomorrow and I would rather stay home and do nothing but I couldn't really say no. With I tight face I agree and sit on the bed next to her.

"Fine-" I couldn't finish my sentence because Rachel had screeched over my reply, standing on my bed doing a happy dance and chanting 'Thank you.' Despite my shitty day I smiled. As her crazy calmed down a bit she sat next to me again.

"So how was school?" She asked. I bite my tounge knowing that If I told her the truth she would probably cause havoc with Lucas and his group, I also know that Lucas is related to Hector and seeing Rachels mood I am so not dampening it.

"Yeah it was fine." I reply doing my best to actually pull off the lie. She looks at me for maybe a second to long but ends up shrugging.

"OK, so your cool to do this yeah?" I nod and just before she leaves my room she turns and adds.

"Oh by the way we're watching a horror called 'Annabelle' so try not to shit your self." I calmly deliver her the middle finger and she exits the room grinning.

I wake up at around half eleven, feeling lovely and well-slept. All until I remember about cinema tonight and groan into my pillow. Damn the things I do for this girl. I spend the majority of the day in my room watching T.V, only leaving to go to the kitchen for food or coffee. I must have dozed off because next things next Rachel is sat next to my bed rocking me awake.

"Wake up lazy. We have an hour before we need to be there. Dad said he'll drop us off." I nod in understanding and she jets out of the room most likely to get ready.

Once I'm reasonably presentable I knock on Rachels door and open without a reply, but as soon as the doors open she whizzes past me.

"Come on Helen we sooo have to go." She said, I followed smiling a little at how flustered she was over it all. We both jumped in the car, dad driving, Rachel in the front and me in the back. He asked us what we were doing so he told us and then started doing the dad talk with boys, that we have heard a hundred times. Finally we arrive and hop out the car to start at the cinema entrance. I see crowds full of people in the building buying their tickets and popcorn, then a thought hits me.

"You know I forgot to ask who was coming with Hector." I say turning to Rachel. She smiles.

"Guess you'll have to wait and find out." I roll my eyes as she dramatically wiggles her eyebrows. Then I hear Hectors voice behind us and turn to see what awaits.

**There's the first chapter, if you think you'd be interesting in a chapter two then tell me and I'll see what I can do ;) Ha ha. R&amp;R.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews and everything else, I really appreciate it and hope you like this next chapter. Please continue reviewing.**_

_**Chapter Two.**_

**Helens POV**

I turn feeling a little sick and my stomach feels like it's dropped out of my ass. Lucas, of course had to be the one standing next to Hector. I try my hardest not to shudder in disgust.

"Hey, whats up." Hector says, and I just about rip my stare from Lucas to concentrate on Hector. I smile politely and he returns one, then his attention wholey fixates on Rachel. It would be a sweet moment if I didn't have Lucas grinning at me like the devil. The sadistic bastards enjoying this.

Rachel and Hector walk in hand in hand. Lucas comes beside me mockingly offering his arm. I just glare holes at him and stroll in to the cinema. I hear him laugh a little and then catch up with me.

"Come on, no hard feelings." Lucas says with wide eyes and a smirk.

"Yeah sure, let me just forget all the moments you've ever been an asshole to me." I reply, giving him a sideways glance.

"Thats the spirit." I squint my eyes at his annoyance and take my seat next to Rachel, Hector on her left and Lucas sitting on my right. Rachel passes me a bag of popcorn that I willingly take. After a couple of minutes of adverts Rachel taps me on the shoulder and whispers in my ear.

"Share the damn popcorn you food monster." I smile in the darkness a little and offer the bag to Lucas, my smile disintegrating. He looks at me a little to long, then nods and grabs a handful.

Finally the movie starts. I would have been completely crapping myself if I wasn't distracted by the three or four dudes bellowing crap loud enough to reach all corners of the room. With everything on my plate at the moment -the main source sitting right next to me- I flipped my lid. I turned to the four guys and flooded them with popcorn. They looked momentarily shocked, but then began laughing which made me made my blood boil. Next I grabbed my large coke and dumped it on the ring leaders head. They imideatly stopped laughing. They were now full on shouting at me, calling me everything under the sun; I squirmed a little away from them but that resulted in more curse words slapping me in the face.

With no warning Rachel pushed me aside and sucker punched the main guy right in the jaw, drawing her hand back and craddling it. Whislt Rachel was inspecting her injured knuckles the main dickhead lunged at her and I instinctively moved in front of my sister, resulting in a vice like grip around my throat. Feeling my eyes bulge I poorly slap at the mans arm but only releases because Lucas as if throwing a light rock grabs the man and shoves him a meter or two to the left, balling into his friends. As Lucas charges at the rest of the guys Hector is pushing Rachel and myself towards the exit.

"Stay outside, we'll be there in a moment." Hector says with a menacing grin on his face.

Rachel takes my hand with her uninjured one and swiftly guides me to the exit where the fresh air engulfs my nose. We pant a little at our haste to escape the WWE cage match.

"Well, that was fun." Rachel says trying to make light of it. But before I could answer I hear what sounds like one of thoughs guys, and surely enough one of the men from the group -bloody and disoriantated- scrambles out of the door. No one says anything, until the dudes blood-shot eyes focus on us.

"Run!" I shout at Rachel. As we take off the guy is like lighting and is right on our heels. Soon enough he has a fistful of my hair and is dragging me painfully back into his embrace. Everything next was unfocused and sereal. One moment the guy had a knife at my back then the next Lucas is straddling him punching his face with iron fists, he looked relentless.

As much as that dude was an asshole I didn't want Lucas to kill him.

"STOP!" I scream at him and run to push his crushing weight off of the guy. We tumble on the ground for a moment then stop with Lucas then straddling _me. _I couldn't help it, I blushed and hated myself for it. I sober up when he begins to talk.

"That guy," He says pointing to the man now with a blood stained face. "He had a knife to your back, Helen." I seem at a lost for words.

"Thank you." I say, really meaning it. Lucas looks at me, no longer angry for stopping him. It feels like an hour that we had just lay there staring at each other when Rachels voice cuts in.

"Are you OK?" She says coming beside me. I just nod and thats when Lucas snaps out of it as well and jumps off of me.

We negotiate whether to go to the police but then rule it out because the boys probably in the end did more damage. So instead we made our way to the boys house, after an unhappy phone call chat with dad that is. Since we didn't actually get to watch our movie we stuck on one of the old Saw movies and squeezed in on one sofa, in the same order as we sat in the cinema. I hated the fact that I was enjoying myself, especially so close to Lucas. Rachel and Hector are first to go, my eyes still glued to the gorey graphics, I didn't notice Lucas shift. As he does I slide into him. Neither of us say a word.

I wake up a split second before Lucas, both observing our selves. I have my legs over Lucas' with my head on his chest. Lucas had his right arm supporting my legs -Thighs, almost ass- so they don't slip off, and the other arm draped over her shoulder. They stared at each other for a moment. He looks as if he might say something then Rachel and Hector start to stir and we spring apart.

**R&amp;R much love :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey awesome readers, sorry it's a little late. Had writers block and blah blah. Thank you to people that have reviewed, makes my day when I see someone has enjoyed and tells me that. Special shout out to SW7KMETPA for the lovely feedback. Enjoy this chapter everyone. :D

_**Chapter Three**_

**Helens POV**

I try to cover up the blush I knew was evident on my face.

"You guys look super creepy just looming over us." That was Rachel, stretching a little but not too much afraid that she'd lose the arm of Hector slung across her shoulder.

We had a very quick bacon sandwich and I mumbled something about leaving. Everyone stopped eating around the small dinner table. If looks could kill, the evils I was getting from my big sister at this point was sort of terrifying. I rolled my eyes and sucked in a small breath. As we were eating there was a massive crash from down stairs. The boys shot out of there chairs and raced to see what the noise was. Even though Rachel and I got told to stay put we obviously didn't and silently followed the guys.

Downstairs there was some sort of noise coming from – wait was that a game?- we rounded the corner and sat in the game room were four of Lucas' friends all helping them selves to the mini fridge and bar. I was a little surprised by the room its self. I had never seen it and it was truly amazing. I snapped clean out of my daydream when the next person spoke.

"What the fuck are you morons doing here." Hector said almost spitting the words. One of the boys in the chair -I think his name is Tom- paused his current game of Assassins Creed and got up out of the gamer chair to be face to face with Hector.

The tension was so think in the air it threatened to plan my escape route for me.

"Hey, whats up boys." Lucas said. I thought I saw a flicker of annoyance cross his face before he blinked and it was gone. Hector looked like he could have had steam coming from his ears.

"What are your idiot friends doing here Lucas?"

"I forgot that they were coming over today."

Lucas sat in the main gamer chair and pressed resume. Hector huffed in frustration and walked to the bar. Rachel sat on a bar stall next to me and I leaned against the counter top. Hector made two glasses of coke for us and a drop of whiskey for himself -probably to calm some of the storm.

It was maybe five minutes later when Tom noticed me.

"Lucas, whys that weirdo in your house bro?" Lucas said nothing, maybe a small shrug, which stupidly hurt a little. Hector was showing Rachel how to do things behind the bar and must not have heard. As usual I just ignored him. But he obviously wasn't pleased that I hadn't taken him in to recognition because he strolled over to me and got _very_ close. He put both hands on either side of me on the bar. I felt horribly trapped and he knew I was uncomfortable. In a flash his hips were grinding against mine, his breath heavy on my cheek.

"Bet your still a virgin huh? They're my favourite." Oh shit. I knew Tom was bad but not this bad. I was disgusted and anger over ruled fear. I hacked up as much spit I could conjure and released it all over his face. It suddenly went quite as everyone in the room had heard the gross sound. Next thing I knew Tom grabbed me bent me over the bar pressing himself against me, so close I could _feel_ him and whispered in my ear.

"You'll regret that you little skank."

Of course now that Hector had seen what was going on, in seconds Tom was on the ground and Hector buried his boot in his side.

"Get out of my house. Now!" Hector boomed, looking at the rest of the boys as well; no questions were asked they scated out the house, Tom wobbling a little from Hector's impact. Good.

I regained my composure and sat on one of the stalls, I hadn't noticed Lucas hovering only about a foot away. When I look up he has genuine concern on his face.

"You OK?" He asks. I have a little flash back of sometime or another that him and his friends were twats to me.

"Yeah of course I am, just the usual abuse I get from you and your muppets." He seemed ashamed of himself.

"Listen I didn't know he would do that, I didn't even see him get up-" Lucas was interrupted.

"What do you mean 'the usual abuse' you get from them, Helen? How many times has this happened." Rachel says, anguish and anger set in her tone. Damn I forgot she was behind me. I wince a little at her expression then see Hector staring holes at Lucas.

"Yeah Lucas, don't even tell me you would scoop that low to bully?"

Lucas said nothing.

With a stare off going on between Lucas and Hector I casually stroll over to the game chair and plomp down on it playing the game. I hear some talk, something about how much of an asshole Lucas was and blah blah blah. I was so intent on the game I hardly noticed the quite. Stopping the game I look around and there's no one around, except Lucas. He's sitting at at the bar swirling a half empty whisky bottle in his hand.

"What, going to the booze already." I say deadpan. I didn't want to joke with him anymore or laugh with him or let him touch me, I couldn't believe that we had cuddled. But it was something in his eyes that made me want to reach out and touch his face.

I walk toward Lucas and he puts the bottle on the bar. Once I get close enough he stands and comes closer, not to close though.

"I really am sorry. In all honesty I didn't even know the boys were coming today, I just said that to Hector because he probably would have called the police and I so don't need that right now." I was a little taken aback by his honesty.

"So why are you letting them push you around. You do realize that they broke into your home and raided all your shit right?" I say. Now he looks at his shoes.

"I know, but what am I supposed to do? They're my group, it's easier not to cause hassle." Lucas replys with a little defeated shrug. I can't help myself I take a step forward and lift his face with a finger under his chin. He looks a little surprised but I see a glisten in his eyes.

"Please Helen, please don't be nice to me. I really don't deserve it." I knew that he didn't deserve it, especially not from me, but there was a pull I felt towards him at this moment.

"You may not deserve it but right now it looks like you could do with some nice in your life." I retort putting my hand back at my side.

We played games on the X-box until it got dark.

"Want me to put a movie in?" Lucas asked. I phoned dad earlier telling him I probably won't be home tonight. Rachel came in earlier saying she wanted to stay another night so I agreed. She told me that I didn't have to but I said it would be fine. At this moment Hector and Rachel were in Hectors room and I won't even start on what they may be doing, but they could also be playing a game of chess; _yeah right_.

"Sure." I say watching him get up. We debated on what to watch and ended up with Pitch Perfect. I shivered involuntarily and without a word he grabbed a massive blanket and squeezed in next to me.

"This your way of flirting?" I say. He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"If you want me to flirt then I will." Yup, that shut me up. The movie started, half way through we started getting more comfy and in a sleeping position, then slowly fell asleep.

When I wake up and squint at my watch I see it's twelve in the afternoon. I'm laying front first on the sofa- wait that's not a sofa. Oh crap, I was laying on top of Lucas. How the hell did we get like this and how is he sleeping with me like this. I decide that more sleep is need and rest my head on his chest where it seemed to fit perfectly.

I hadn't quite got to sleep yet, it was more like a half sleep half awake phase when I heard something. At first I dismissed it as 'just a house noise' then I know that I heard something, maybe a mans grunt. Before I could open my eyes and look I felt hands grabbing at my hair and ripping me off of Lucas. He shoots up as I scream and I see three of his suposive friends pinning him to the sofa. I twist painfully to see Tom dragging me along the carpet with a cynical grin set on his face.

"See Lukey, couldn't let you have all the fun. I was the one that wanted to pop her cherry, not you. And I know you to well to know that you probably haven't even kissed the girl yet-" He didn't finish. I'd had enough of this asshole, I bawled my first up and punched him right in the balls. He went down screaming. Lucas got punched in the face and I ran at the guy who did the damage jumping on his back. He twisted me off easily and we went face to face where he back-handed me to the floor, that was going to leave a mark. My vision went a little blurry from the assault so I didn't see Tom coming at me again. The last thing I saw was Lucas screaming my name and then I saw a boot just before it collided with my face, then I was out.

**So I've left you with a nice cliffhanger. Tell me what you think could happen next. Tell me if you liked it or no, please don't forget to R&amp;R it really helps me write more for my stories :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**_So lovely reader, please show a bit of support and drop a review just to tell me if you like it or even if you think somethings not quite right with it. I love seeding the review so don't be shy :D _**

_**Chapter Four**_

**Lucas' POV**

Everything went wrong. Last night was perfect, cuddling with Helen. Now I have just witnessed her being kicked in the face unconscious. That was it. I some how conjured strength to more than I thought able and ripped off the guys holding me down. I bolted straight for Tom who still had a ghost of a smirk on his face at the damage he'd done to Helen. I rugby tackled him to the floor rapidly punching him in the face, screaming in outright anger. I was soon pulled off of him by the other guys I once called friends but I didn't stop. One glance at Helen and I regained any lost energy.

Even with my adrenalin rush I was out-numbered and pinned to the floor. They kicked me constantly until and sharp gunshot sound went off. I can't see a thing over the bulges of swollen tissue around my eyes, but I hear voices. The first is a scream and I instantly think that Helen has resurfaced and someone is hurting her but then I hear Hectors voice. And then a mans scream and then the pounding on my body stopped, I sighed in relief and then blacked out.

**Helens POV.**

This is now the second time Hector has saved my ass. But I am more grateful for him saving Lucas, who has now got his head rested on my lap. I stroke his hair and trace the lines of the bruises that have turned a sickly green, black. I want to cry, not because some idiot had threatened to rape me but because of how bad he looked. I let a few silent tears slip down my check. I feel a thumb wiping them away and look down to see Lucas smiling at me.

"I didn't know you could cry Miss Ninja." He said to me sitting up. It looked like it hurt because he clutched his stomach.

"Shut up. How are you feeling."

"Not so bad, nothing that won't be gone in a week. Them pussys can hardly throw a punch." I could see he was trying to cover up his hurt. I knew he was putting the cool guy act on. I did what I thought was right.

"It's OK, I know what your feeling." Then I wrapped my arms around him, gently, and his face fell into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said. I heard the crack in his voice. I was taken back at his words.

"For what, if it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead in a ditch."

"Well I couldn't protect you, you still got hurt and it's my fault. I should have never involved you in my shitty life." I feel warm dampness on my shoulder and hold him at arms length. I am now crying but don't even try to hold it back.

"Don't say that, because you may just be the best thing that's happened to me." I say. I have completely surprised myself with that one, as sudden as it was I knew it wasn't a lie. How was that possible he's my enemy. He's _the enemy._ He felt nothing like an enemy when he suddenly kissed me though, it had so much passion in it that a new wave of tears spilled over. We were a mess and needed to sort our selves out.

After a few hours of just sitting with each other just embracing one another I finally talk.

"Maybe we should go and get some proper sleep? I spoke to Hector earlier and he went up stairs with Rachel." After a moments hesitation I continue. "He saved us. Hector I mean. I guess we should go and thank him as well." I finished. Lucas got up with an almost-to-pale face but grinned at me and nodded.

**Rachels POV.**

I was so enraged that though bastards had done this. To my little sister, of all people. Nothing was going to stop me. When Hector shot that blank something sparked in me and I went straight for the only guy not kicking the shit out of Lucas, because he was making his way over to my sister. He never saw me coming. I kicked him right in the knee and I heard the bone crack as it bent back in an unnatural state; my anger still fuelling me I go for another blow but Hector grabs me around the waist.

"Better run whilst you still can. Well apart from you." Hector said, directing the last part to the guy I had just kicked. The other guys that had surrounded Lucas started to run but only just remembered Mr Broken leg and dragged him with them. I was still trying to bolt after them but Hector kept a firm grip around my waist. About ten minutes later my adrenalin had calmed right down and when Hector let go I ran straight for Helen. She started to gain consciousness and when she did she told me everything. I only just managed to contain my anger. We cuddled for a long time until she asked to be left alone with Lucas, in which I complied. As I left the room with Hector I take one last look back and see Helen putting Luacs' head on her lap and stroking tentative lines over his more-than-slightly bruised face. When we got to Hectors room I sprawled out on his bed and whipped out my phone to give my dad a quick text. God knows how I'll explain Helens evident bruising, but maybe I should just let her tell him. _Hey, dad. Sorry I haven't spoke to you all day. I think me and Helen are staying over another night. See you tomorrow, love you x. _That will do, I'm not telling a lie, just merely avoiding the truth. Yeah that's it.

After about ten minutes of watching Hector pace he finally resorts to the bed. I'm already snuggled under the covers and he joins me wrapping me tightly in his embrace. I could get used to this.

**Helens POV.**

Lucas is right behind me as I open the door of Hectors. I take a couple of step in and see Rachel and Hector, getting in a heated face kissing war. I make a weird face at Lucas and we both step back out the room. We were never there and I never saw my sister sucking the face off of my boyfriends brother. Wait, did I just call Lucas my boyfriend, huh. We silently retreat to what I can only think of as Lucas' room. It's nice. Nice sofa. Nice T.V. Nice rug. Nice...bed. I feel a slight blush rise on my cheeks and turn away from him. He grabs my arm and spins me around. I would have said something stupid and childish if his lips hadn't fallen upon mine. It felt like heaven and tasted better. We ended up cuddling in bed, admiring each others feature which would usually make me feel a little more than uncomfortable but we just worked some how. I started to drift off but couldn't help thinking that this thing between us and Tommys group wasn't nearly dropped, but I slipped away into peaceful dreams, hopefully.

**_Hope you enjoyed, remember R&amp;R :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it's been a while everyone. Been major busy. Yah know the struggle of finding a new T.V series ;)**_

_**Any who enjoy and tell me what you thought of this chappy.**_

_**Chapter Five**_

**Helens POV**

I wake up thrashing and screaming, completely unaware of where I am. The pain on my body hits me first as I wince and next to me is a panting Lucas with a whammy bruise on his face. It all come back to me then, the fight. I get out of the bed and begin to pace. I look at my phone and it reads _Mon, Feb 1, 7:31AM _and I turn to Lucas.

"Shit, we're going to be late for school! Do you think you and Hector can drop me home so I can get ready?" I say, flabbergasted. Everything is racing at a hundred miles per second. Then Lucas steps right where I was pacing and wraps his muscular arms around me. He smells of blood and sweat, but also of him, it's hard to describe but it's nice and I get lost in his embrace.

"Calm down. Of course we can drop you off at home. We have forty minutes until school so I'll go and wake Hector and Rachel up." He says in to my hair. Then he pulls away just enough that I can see his face without it being blurry. Then his plants a soft kiss on my lips.

"OK. Good luck with waking Rachel up." I say and we both giggle.

Ten minutes later and we are all crammed in the car, Rachels head lolling from still being half asleep. The boys sit in the front.

"Shouldn't have had such a late night." I whisper in her ear. Without opening a lid she pushes my head from her and I wince at the contact. The bruise on my face isn't as bad as Lucas' but it still hurt. She seemed to realize a second later because her eyes opened and she looked apologetic. I smiled in response.

"What are we suppose to tell dad about your face. Wait I could say that I jumped so much at the film that I accidentally punched you in the face?" I laughed at her suggestion but, it wasn't a bad one so we settled on that.

Rachel and I strolled in to school and no one seemed to look at us. It was weird. The day went by just like any other. I saw Lucas but didn't linger because I knew that he still had a reputation and I didn't want to rain on it. I saw Hector with Rachel a lot, they obviously didn't care what anyone thought. I had a free period lesson and was walking through the hall to get to the library when I saw the three boys that had been with Tom. I held my head high showing that I had ran out of fucks to give. But when they walked by one stopped and spat right in my face. I pushed him and instantly blood began to flow out his nose like Niagara Falls. The other two boys pinned me up against the wall so I couldn't move. Now would be a great time for Lucas to walk round the corner and be my knight in shinning armour. But no.

"I hope your friends OK. Oh wait, I don't think he is, is he? Yeah I think when my sister broke his leg it also broke his ego, ay?" I say, laughing in there faces. They don't scare me. Before they could reply one punched my hard in the stomach, so hard I was winded and dropped to the floor and then they took off. I rolled on the floor for a couple of minutes in the deserted hall, then regained myself and went to my destination.

At lunch I bumped into Lucas.

"Why have you been avoiding me all day?" He says looking a little more than hurt. He had two guys behind him, I'd seen them around before but didn't know he was friends with them.

"Well, I didn't know what to say to you here. Plus to everyone else me and you are supposed to be arch enemy's." I retort, grinning. He smirks and then it fades to a line again.

"Your worried about what people think?"

"No, I just- Well I don't want to piss on your parade you know?" He seems shocked at what I say.

"You are my parade." I hear gagging behind him from the two boys and I start laughing and so does he. Then he steps right into my space and kisses my deeply for all eyes to see. So much for secrecy. There were werewolf whistles and cat-calls which made me blush so red I probably look like a tomato. The day went quick and Rachel and I got invited to go to the boys house in which we did.

"Pizza and a movie. The best remedy for such a weird weekend." Rachel says. Every one is sat on the carpeted floor in front of the T.V watching X-Men Days Of Future Past. After the first hour Hector and Rachel went upstairs. It was boiling so I stood up and tugged off my jumper and it showed off my whole stomach. I quickly pulled my shirt back down. Lucas was starring at me. At first I thought it was a lustful look but from the crease between his brows I realized it wasn't.

"What was that?" He asks.

"What was what?" I reply. He gets up and pulls my t-shirt up and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"This bruise on your stomach. I can't remember any one hitting you in the stomach." He says tracing the bruise with his hand which makes me shiver.

"It was today. I saw them in the hall and they spat in my face and I punched one of them in the face so the other two pinned me to the wall and punched me, right here." I say and cover his hand with mine. There's no point in lying to him, he's probably the only person I could tell at the moment anyway. We lock eyes and he seems angry.

"Enough's enough. Me and Hector were talking and said that we should teach you and your sister to fight." He says all in one go. I can't say I would hate the fact of body to body contact with Lucas, but it's going to be hard. Screw it, why not.

**Hope you liked, please give some feed back and R&amp;R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well I'd like to thank you for reading this story and sticking with it. I hope you like this last chapter. Don't forget to review.**_

_**:D**_

_**Chapter Six**_

**Helens POV**

The echo of my back slapping on the mat bounces off the walls. _Ouch! _

"Come on Hector, go easy will you." Lucas says from outside the ring. Hectors looks down at me, raising his eyebrows in question. For answer I lift my knee into Hectors rib cage, his arms give in and his body mass is fully weighing on me. It's a little awkward seeing as he is still between my thighs. Before I let the thought consume me I push with all my might and roll him to the side. His chest swells as he gulps what little air he can. I winded him pretty bad.

"Oh my god. Hector are you OK?" I call, scrambling to my feet to look down at him. His eyes are closed. I look over to Lucas and Rachel who have now paused their spar, which was a massive mistake. Hector rolled back to his feet and grabbed me in a head-lock from behind, then swung my body crashing straight to the floor, _again_.

"Not bad, but what is the number one rule?" Hector prods.

"Never let your guard down." I reply. He nods and helps me up. Once on my feet, I swing my leg aiming at his knee and he drops to the floor.

"What's the number one rule Hector?" I ask as a rhetorical question. He's quick on his toes again but has a massive grin on his face.

The fighting goes on for a while and I am completely beat, I honestly felt like I couldn't do much more.

"Right, lets switch." Hector announces. By this he means I now get to do self defence with Lucas and Rachel gets to do hand to hand contact with Hector. All of a sudden I feel like I've just had twenty Red Bulls and almost fly to the mat Lucas is at.

When I get to him he has an almost hidden smirk.

"So come on then, what are we doing?" I ask, I don't know why I'm so excited. Probably because I just spent the last three hours getting beat up by a sweaty Hector. Not saying Lucas isn't sweaty or even myself or Rachel but it just feel better to be with him. The smirk fades as he gets down to explaining a few things. After a ten minute intro of basic defence we begin. My back is to him and he comes up behind me wrapping me in a tight bear hug, restraining my arms. He's so close his breath his hot on my cheek.

"OK, now you're going to bend forward and push your arms down." He instructs in a low voice. I small shiver runs down my spin.

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't want to?" I whisper to him. He chuckles and then moves like a snake, grabbing my arms, turning me around to face him and then tackling me to the floor. Not as hard as Hector would have but hard enough so I got the point. Now he's hovering over me between my legs. I don't know what comes over me but I wrap my legs around his middle, catching him off guard and sending his body to collide with mine. Then before he could protest I press my lips to his and he reluctantly gives in, knowing he should keep his head in the game.

"Hey, if you guys can try not making out during practice I think there will be a lot more learning. How to fight anyway." Hector shouts. Lucas breaks the kiss, biting my bottom lip before jumping back to his feet. With the look in his eye I knew he was back to business and I knew I should get serious as well.

It's been a couple of weeks of hard core training and Rachel and I are now pretty awesome when it comes to defending and kicking ass if need be. I feel a lot better knowing I don't have to be a bloody damsel in distress all the time.

Tonight we have all decided that we should celebrate. For a change Lucas and Hector come to our house, with a little bit of begging to Jerry for them to stay he finally agreed. Hector and Rachel volunteer to run to the shop to grab some pizzas whilst Lucas and I figure what film we could all watch.

**Rachels POV**

The shop is only a couple minutes walk down the road and the sun was just setting so Hector and I walked. We linked arms as we strolled just enjoying the sound of the waves from the near by beach. Once we grabbed the pizzas we headed straight home not wanting dad to worry. Up ahead I see about five guys come out from a side ally and then a few more. Hector slowed our pace and we then realized it was Toms mob. _Shit!_ They got closer and closer until they were only a few feet away.

"I want you to run the other direction, now." Hector whispered to me.

"Hell no. I'm not leaving you!" I say not caring that the other boys could clearly hear. Hectors face scrunched up in anger but knew I was too stubborn to argue with right now.

"Aww ain't that sweet. Won't leave his side huh sweetie?" The what seemed to be ring leader says.

"What do you idiots want?" I retort. Just as the last word left my mouth the ring leader sucker punched Hector. Hector then retaliated and a massive fight broke out. We did our best but there was so many. Some of the boys had a slight bit of dignity not to hit me but others didn't care. Either way all I was trying to do was get the attention of at least half of them to give Hector some breathing space. It didn't work, it just got me pinned to the floor. It took one person on each leg and each arm to keep me down. And for good measure one sat on my stomach. I glance over at Hector to see three guys giving it there best. I was surprised to see him still standing. The guy straddling me grabbed my chin with one big hand and forced me to look at him. He could have been good looking if he wasn't a psycho. He bent down tilting my face so I could see Hector and as our eyes connected I felt a tongue lick up the side of my face. Hectors eyes grew huge and he broke through the man barrier that was blocking him off and threw the scum atop me off. After seeing car headlights every one scrammed. Hector buckled to the floor and I went to his side. The headlights were thankfully my dads, he must have got anxious about us being late. He came at a sprint and checked Hector over, nothing seemed to be broken or too serious but he did have some bad bruising. Then dad checked me and I only had a couple of scrapes.

Once we were home I told everyone what happened. Jerry and Lucas went out, rage obviously dominating any clear thought. Helen and I didn't bother to try and stop them.

**Helens POV**

I'm worried. I can't believe they'd just go out and try to find them. It's not like either of them but there was no stopping it.

About an hour later they came back, telling us they had no success in finding the assholes.

Seeing as everyone was pretty OK, we carried on with our night. Knowing that if we called the police it would probably come back to bite us in the ass. There was too much water under the bridge now. We've hurt them and they've- well they tried to hurt us. The rest of the night was good though. Lots of cuddles and kisses and finally sleep.

School was fine, until our little group came across Toms little group. Tom although not present was obviously still commanding his little group and in a flash we were fighting them. Obviously it didn't last long being split up by some students and most of the teachers. We all got sent home on suspension. Not wanting to confront dad yet we resorted to the Delos household. We sat at the island in the kitchen each with a cold class of coke, in silence. I don't know how long we sat there just thinking about it all. It was getting dark. A knock at the door rattled us and seemed to bring us back to earth. Lucas and Hector shared a frowned glance and we all got up to go to the door. Hector grabbed a baseball bat that was leaning against the wall and swung the door open. All the familiar faces of every single guy that had done us wrong were standing there. _Crap. _There's too many. Tom breaks through the sea of faces with crutches.

"Wait! Wait, we're not here for that." Tom says seeing Hector armed.

"Why are you here then?" Rachel says in a low dangerous voice. Tom looks back at the crowd and then attempts to stand a little taller.

"It's come to my attention that this has all gotten out of hand, some of the members of my group have made me realize that this needs to end. So what I'm trying to get at is- well- I declare a peace between our groups." Tom finally spits out. The four of us are gob smacked. Wow. The others behind Tom are all nodding their heads in agreement.

"That, huh, was not what I was expecting. I guess this is the right thing to do. We need to cross this little feud out before someone really does get hurt. But I swear if you break this agreement we will be ready. Understand?" Hector says. Tom along with his group nod. Then they shake hands and the faces fade into the darkness, headed home.

"Wow." I say. After getting over it all we finally settle on agreeing to ordering, of course, Pizza and putting a movie on. It's over. As I snuggle into Lucas I feel like I can finally breath and let my eyes close to greet my well earned, non-disturbed, relaxing sleep.

**Thanks again guys. R&amp;R :)**


End file.
